Love Between Fire and Nullification
by Hyuuzu
Summary: Mereka saling mencintai, dan mereka juga saling mengisi satu sama lain. ## songfic. Based on Michi – To You All.


KYA!!! Hyuu balik lagi ke Gakuen Alice fandom! Hyuu kangen nih^^ Apa kabar?

Summary: Mereka saling mencintai, dan mereka juga saling mengisi satu sama lain. My second songfic. Based on Michi – To You All song. RnR, please....

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice bukan punyaku tapi punya Higuchi Tachibana, lagunya juga bukan punyaku, Internetnya punya sekolah, listriknya juga bukan punyaku tapi (yg bayarnya) Okaasan-ku, laptop punya Otousanku, (dasar author bener2 gax modal), tapi 'Love Between Fire and Nullification' punyaku.

Warning: OOC, OC, angkatan Mikan: 15 tahun, rating star dan alice sama dengan waktu kecil, NatsuMikan pacaran

Oia, kalau text lagunya salah, Hyuu gak tahu karena Hyuu ngambil di ^^

_**Lirik lagu**_, **terjemahan lagu**, _efek suara atau bicara dalam hati_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love Between Fire and Nullification

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Main Characters: Sakura Mikan dan Hyuuga Natsume

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Natsume POV**

"Ah..."

Aku menarik rambutku frustasi. Aku tahu kalau aku memang dikenal sebagai anak yang jenius, tapi tidak seharusnya para guru memberiku tugas aneh seperti ini. Mendaftar jenis Alice satu Gakuen? Yang benar saja! Walau aku difasilitasi untuk melakukan tugas ini, tapi ini membuatku lelah. Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur karena tugas ini harus selesai besok pagi.

_Tuk tuk tuk_

Pintu kamarku di ketuk seseorang. Gila, aku menatap jam. Jam 10 malam. Siapa itu, tengah malam begini?

_Tuk tuk tuk_

Lagi-lagi terdengar ketukan. Karena tanganku yang pegal dan kepalaku yang terasa sedikit pusing, aku tetap diam.

Mungkin karena aku diam, akhirnya orang itu mengeluarkan suara. "Ini aku Natsume-kun!"

Aku menahan nafas mendengar suara ceria itu. Dia perlahan membuka pintu kamarku.

**End of Natsume POV**

—**O.o—**

_**Daitai itsumo doori ni**_

_**Sono kado wo magareba**_

_**Hitonami ni magire komi**_

_**Tokete kiete iku**_

_**Boku wa michi wo nakushi**_

_**Kotoba suranaku shite shimau**_

_**Dakedo hitotsu dake wa**_

_**Nokotteta nokotteta**_

_**Kimi no koe ga**_

**Just like always**

**As I turn that corner**

**I am lost in the waves of people**

**Melting, disappearing**

**I lose my way**

**I even completely lose my words**

**But just one thing**

**Remains, remains**

**Your voice**

—**O.o—**

"Mikan?"

Sosok yang bernama Mikan itu tersenyum lalu memasuki kamar Natsume dan menutup pintunya. Lalu gadis yang rambutnya suka diikat dua itu duduk di atas kasur. Dia melihat kesekeliling kamar Natsume, lalu menatap Natsume lagi.

"Kau sibuk, Natsume-kun?"

Natsume menghela nafas. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Bagaimana kau bisa—"

Mikan tertawa kecil-entah apa yang ditertawakannya. "Aku kabur dari asrama. Tak kusangka asrama untuk anak berbintang spesial kamarnya begini ya? Bagus sekali. Kamar bintang 1 tak ada apa-apanya," kata gadis itu dan tersenyum _childish_.

Natsume hanya diam lalu kembali mencoba memusatkan pikiran ke arah laptop. –salah satu fasilitas yang diberikan untuk melakukan tugas itu- Mikan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Natsume.

_BRAK_

Seketika laptop tertutup. Tangan putih Mikan berada di atasnya. Natsume sedikit terkejut lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Mikan tersenyum manis.

"Mikan, apa yang kau—"

"Tenang saja Natsume-kun," kata Mikan tenang, tangannya tak lepas dari laptop. "Paling-paling laptop-nya _stand by_."

Natsume mendesah. Mikan memegang lengan Natsume. "Kau bisa stres kalau begini terus. Aku akan ajak kau ke suatu tempat, untuk membuang jenuhmu. Percuma kau terus konsentrasi tapi kau jadi stres."

Natsume hanya menurut saja pada Mikan malam itu. _Dan lagi aku memang sudah stres,_ kata Natsume dalam hati.

—**O.o—**

"Nah, di sini enak kan?"

Natsume dan Mikan kini sudah berada di atas bukit. Dari atas bukit itu, mereka berdua dapat menatap seluruh Gakuen Alice dengan jelas. Natsume hanya duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Mikan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, sampai seluruh oksigen memenuhi dadanya. Gadis berambut coklat itu membaringkan dirinya di atas rumput yang lembut dan menatap Natsume.

Mikan menyenggol lengan Natsume. "Hei, jangan frustasi begitu!" katanya dan tertawa. Natsume menoleh ke arah Mikan.

"Aku akan tambah frustasi melihatmu, 'Polkadot'," kata Natsume. Mikan langsung masam.

"Kau ini! Apa kau tak bisa lupa dengan kejadian itu sih?" keluh Mikan dan cemberut. Natsume hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Arigatou," kata Natsume. Suaranya sedikit melembut dari yang tadi. Mikan bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Natsume heran. "Ha?"

"Terimakasih. Senyummu membuat semuanya lebih baik. Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" kata Natsume pelan. Mikan sedikit _blushing_. "Hem... apa maksudmu?"

Natsume hanya tersenyum. Natsume yakin Mikan pasti mengerti kata-katanya.

—**O.o—**

_**Warau kao mo okaru kao mo subete**_

_**Boku wo arukaseru**_

_**Kumo ga kireta saki wo**_

_**Mitara kitto**_

_**Nee wakaru desho? (Nee wakaru desho?)**_

**Your smiling faces, your angry faces, everything**

**Keeps me walking on**

**The point where the clouds break**

**I'm sure you can see it**

**You know what I mean? (You know what I mean?)**

—**O.o—**

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Malam itu Natsume tidak dapat tidur. Entah kenapa. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dulu memutari asrama sampai mengantuk.

Natsume terus menuntun langkahnya tanpa terarah. Entah mengapa, kakinya membawanya ke suatu tempat, atau lebih enak disebut _kamar_. Sebuah kamar di asrama bintang satu.

Ya. Sekarang dia berdiri di depan kamar Mikan Sakura, gadis yang sudah 1 tahun menjadi kekasihnya.

Natsume salah tingkah. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Kata Natsume dalam hati. _Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan beberapa bulan yang lalu?_

"Hiks... Kakek..."

Natsume tersentak.

—**O.o—**

_**Aimai ni ikiteitemo**_

_**Kokoro ga mijuku demo**_

_**Sore de ii hora soko ni wa**_

_**Daiji na hito ga iru**_

**Even though I live ambiguously**

**My heart is immature, but**

**Because of it, look, over there is**

**The person important to me**

—**O.o—**

Tanpa ragu lagi Natsume membuka pintu kamar Mikan. Mikan menoleh karena terkejut, tapi begitu melihat sosok Natsume di depan pintu, dia kembali menunduk ke arah lantai dan menangis.

Natsume mendekati Mikan dan duduk di sebelahnya. Natsume diam saja, karena biasanya gadis itu akan bercerita sendiri, sediam apapun Natsume.

"Hiks... Aku kangen sama kakek... sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu... Aku... aku... Merasa hilang dari dunia ini jika tidak ada kakek..." kata Mikan, lalu menangis tersedu-sedu.

Natsume merangkul Mikan. "Tapi, kakekmu akan tenang. Karena disini ada seseorang yang memandu cucunya."

—**O.o—**

_**Kimi ga mayou no nara**_

_**Bok**__**u ga michi shirube ni narou**_

_**Nochi wa shinjireba ii**_

_**Tashikameru jutsu wa motta**_

_**Osorenaide**_

**If you get lost**

**I will be your guide**

**If you believe in me**

**I'm positive I know the way**

**So don't be afraid**

—**O.o—**

"Pandu?" tanya Mikan. Natsume tersenyum. "Ya. Katamu tadi kau rasanya mau menghilang." Jawab Natsume.

Mikan sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu membaringkan kepalanya dia atas bahu Natsume.

Natsume melihat keluar jendela. Fajar telah menyingsing rupanya.

"Lihat," kata Natsume dan menunjuk ke luar jendela. Mikan mendongak dan menatap ke arah jendela. Di sana, cahaya sedikit demi sedikit menyinari Gakuen Alice. Terlihat... indah sekali.

—**O.o—**

_**Hikari atsume sora ni hanatte iru**_

_**Kimi ni wakaru you ni**_

_**Soshite ayumu michi wo**_

_**Motto terasou**_

_**Dokomademo... (Dokomademo...)**_

**The light collects and shoots across the sky**

**Like it understands you**

**And then, the road you walk**

**Shines even more**

**Forever... (Forever...)**

—**O.o—**

Natsume menoleh ke arah Mikan kebetulan juga Mikan sedang menoleh ke arah Natsume. Mereka memutar tubuh mereka. Natsume memainkan rambut Mikan yang diikat dua itu, dan perlahan bibir lembut Natsume bertemu dengan bibir lembut Mikan.

—**O.o—**

_**Kami koe kuchi yubisaki e todoke**_

_**Ima dake demo ii (Ima dake demo ii)**_

**Going from your hair to your voice to your mouth, to your fingertips**

**It's just as good now (It's just as good now)**

—**O.o—**

"Aishiteru, Mikan..."

**OWARI**

Ada yang tau lagu ini? Lagu ini adalah salah satu soundtrack anime Naruto. Maaf ya... Tapi Hyuu juga suka Naruto, dan kebetulan idenya dapet watu lagi dengerin lagu ini^^

Kekurangan fic ini:

1. Ngaco

2. GaJe

3. Terlalu OOC

4. Lagu sama cerita gak nyambung

5. Terlalu pendek

6. Alur terlalu cepat

7. Ada yang bisa menambahkan?

Tapi... please review.... Yang kemarin sepi banget. Hyuu harap, yang sekarang

Ada yang suka^^ Hope you like it! And REVIEW!!!!

Arigatou ^.^ V


End file.
